culfandomcom-20200213-history
Carter Edward Cullens
Carter Edward Cullens (born on May 26th in Forks, Washington) is a member of the Cullens coven. He is the husband of Scarlett Drake Cullens, the son of Emmett and Rosaile Cullens, a quadruplet brother of Rosabella, Jace, and Taylor Cullens as well as the older brother of Aurora, Gisele, Athena, Alena, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, and Emmalee. Carter is the father of Natalia and Camilla Cullens. Carter is the adoptive nephew of Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward Cullens and Jacob and Ariel Black; he is the grandson of Dr. Carlisle Cullens. Carter is also the cousin of Aria, Aiden, Sage, Renesmee, Kyler, and Theo Cullens and Anna, Caleb, Rylee, and Kennedy Black, His faceclaim is Jensen Ackles. Biography Early Life Carter is part of a set of quadruplets who were the first born children to Emmett and Rosaile Cullens. They were the first children to be born to a vampire couple thanks to some help from their grandfather, Dr. Carlisle Cullens. There was a lot of concern over the babies and how they would grow and develop. After Rosaile gave birth to four healthy babies, Carlisle kept a very close eye on them. He kept track of their developments and was amazed to see how quickly they aged and how intelligent they were. Rosaile decided to name him Carter to honor Emmett and his human surname McCarty. His middle name, Edward, was to honor his uncle Edward Cullens. Physical Appearance Carter has green eyes, light freckles on his face, and short-cropped "Ivy-league" hair that is dark blonde. He is 6'1" and muscular. Carter is noted as being "handsome" or even "pretty." Personality Carter is shown to be an understanding, funny, mischievous, and, in contrast to his younger brother, a little immature. He was shown countless times to be good with kids and the ladies. At an early age, Carter was trained by his father and uncles to fight vampires and werewolves just in case. Carter is an avid fan of classic rock music. He is known to use crude humor, use pop culture references, and make sexual innuendos. He also has a tendency to avoid intimacy and will often make jokes when things get too emotional for his liking. Carter enjoys the uncomplicated things in life, such as good food and television. He almost constantly displays some level of humorous behavior, and frequently makes light of tense situations. He sometimes appears foolish due to this habit. Even though he keeps himself in excellent physical shape, Carter is known to have very bad eating habits. He is terrified of flying and claims that is the reason why he drives everywhere. Carter values his family's safety over anything else and will do anything to protect them. Despite these traits, Carter is very laid-back and well-disposed when not on the hunt, and he values the safety of his family and innocent civilians above all else, even his own life. Though on occasion he can be somewhat impulsive as well as arrogant, Carter is both extremely intelligent and competent. He is more likely to exhibit irrational behavior when his family is threatened. Powers and Abilities Carter has basic vampire powers as a result of him being a hybrid. He has super speed and strength as well as enhanced hearing and vision. He takes after his father in the fact that he enjoys a good fight. Because of this he is more likely to push for a fight instead of a peaceful resolve. He is a well trained fighter and likes to put his skills on display. Relationships Carter is the husband of Scarlett Drake. He is also a father to Natalia and Camila. His many siblings include: Rosabella, Jace, Taylor, Aurora, Gisele, Athena, Alena, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, and Emmalee. Carter is the son of Emmett and Rosaile Cullens, as well as the adoptive nephew of Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, and Ariel.